Fantastický
'''Fantastický' '' ( ) - znak '' Fallout: New Vegas '', chlap bez vzdělání, byl náhodou jmenován na post hlavního inženýra solární energie ve stanici "HELIOS One." Životopis Fantastický byl občanem NKR. Jakmile personalisté Bureau of Science and Industry Při hledání na pozici hlavního inženýra solární energie ve stanici "HELIOS One" narazili na něj. Říkal, že se dozvěděl, že ví víc než ostatní a vtipkoval na otázku, zda ví něco o teoretické fyzice, poté byl okamžitě přijat. Vzhledem k tomu, že BOS Aktivoval věžičku společně s bezpečnostními roboty ve stanici "HELIOS One", které stála životy dvou vojáků NKR, Fantastickému se nepodařilo přesměrovat zrcadlo a zprovoznit stanici více než na 1% výkonu, o několik měsíců později se snažil kontrolovat zrcadla s co největší konzoly, které nacházely, neposlouchal Ignacio Rivas, a kdo řekl mu, že je zodpovědný za interkomu. V roce 2281 Fantastický stále pracuje na stanici "HELIOS One", kde jen táhne páky a mačká tlačítka bez přemýšlení, sedí a fantazíruje o nahých ženách. Arogantní a domýšlivý Fantastický, se považuje za hlavního muže na "HELIOS One", a tvrdí, že "všichni z NKR přišli na jeho zavolání. Fantastického zcela bez technických dovedností a znalostí. On ani neví, co je to "kilowatthodin," i když to dostane kryt pro ně. Na "HELIOS One," ví, že zrcadla jsou předávány pomocí dvou terminálů na ulici z hlavní věže. Tvrdí, že hádal o tom, je-li to, není tak bestolku Vynikající, jak se zdá, a selhal ve své práci jen proto, že z bezpečnostních systémů. Také ví, že heslo k západnímu terminálu, který byl napsán na dveře WC stánku. Fiction je neznámá skutečný účel "HELIOS One", a to navzdory skutečnosti, že některé náznaky, že je v otevřeném terminálu stanice. Mimo jiné je také závislý na drogách. Poručík Haggerty hovory Fiction idiot (což je vše, a přesto nikdy startuje Sluneční brýle). Ignacio Rivas jako špatný názor na "talent" na hlavního inženýra, ale vyjádřil tišeji. Fiction '' Fallout: New Vegas '' thumb | left ". HELIOS One" Courier mohou setkat na stanici Fiction Okamžitě si myslí, že Pošťák přišel, aby si jeho poštovní a kurýrní může dostat pryč od pokrývá 100 ("výmluvnost" 25), slibuje, ne vytlačit Fiction. thumb | left | Sci-fi a Mike Lawson na Hoover Dam V případě, že kurýr bude nabízet sci-fi pomoc při přesměrování odráží zrcadla, vysvětluje, že je třeba zahrnout dva terminály na ulici, ovládání zrcátek s počítačem věží. Fantastic rovněž požaduje, aby elektrárna na Streep a Camp McCarranovo, protože se za to zaplatil. V případě, že kurýr ano, Fantastic "by řekl slovo pro svou malou pomocník", který povede k kurýrní příjmu pověsti v NKR. Fantastic v tomto případě byl povýšen a bude převeden na Hoover Dam, kde Mike Lawson, aby mu probírat s interkomem na neurčito. Fantastic bude na vodní i během druhé bitvy o Hoover Dam. thumb | right | Fantastic brnění Legion Je-li bezpečnostní systém Courier startu, budou všichni vojáci na nádraží a zemřít za dva dny bude zachycen legionáři. Fantastický Sam zůstane ve své práci, ale budou nosit brnění legie a vyslovovat poznámku: ". No, v Římě působí jako Říman a všechno" Fantastický není uvedeno na konci hry, jeho osud v případě útoku BOS o "HELIOS One" je neznámá. Trivia * Vynikající nosí sluneční brýle, aniž by je odstranil, podle Lieutenant Haggerty, i když spí. Možná, že ještě můžete přečíst na svorkách stanice zaměstnanci doporučení nosit ochranné brýle při testování "Archimedes". * Vedoucí odboru BNP v Mojave Dr. Thomas Hildern zmiňuje Fiction. Je-li Courier spravit HELIOS One Hildern bude myslet, že to udělal fantasticky. * Fiction může zabít beztrestně, to není členem žádné z frakcí. Vzhled de:Fantastic en:Fantastic es:Fantástico ru:Фантастик uk:Фантастік